


Forbidden Love

by eternal_moonie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Forbidden Love (1/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

They had just killed their latest creature of the night and were celebrating with a glass of champagne in front of the fireplace in their own home… and of course with sex.

Who would have thought that a Slayer and a Vampire would ever get to be together like this? The man lay down on the floor; his head was arched back as he let his girlfriend take her fill of his blood while she rode him. “Laura…” he groaned…

~

Jan shot awake in his bed at the sound of his alarm clock going off. It was a brand new day, although it being Friday, which meant that the weekend would be around the corner. He got out of bed and stood underneath a hot shower while he washed himself, followed by brushing his teeth. He never missed a day of shaving with his electric razor.

Who was that girl he was with within the dream? And she fed on him, but that wasn’t the weirdest part. He LET her feed from him. He didn’t even scream out in pain! Another strange thing was that the girl was shrouded from view; her face wasn’t revealed, not even during their passionate lovemaking.

Shaking off his thoughts, he had his breakfast what only consisted of his favorite cereal. Afterwards he grabbed his schoolbag with the books he needed to do homework for; the other books he would need today were in his locker.

He closed the door behind himself and, almost on cue, the door of his right next door neighbor closed and this girl walked out. Jan briefly caught her in his peripheral vision, but ignored her.

She was good looking. Could she be the girl from my dream? Jan thought. He shook his head. Nah, that’s impossible. How can I be dreaming of my next door neighbor? 

Not a word was spoken between the two as they waited for the school bus to roll into their street to pick them up for school. Right after Jan and his next door neighbor had found a seat on the school bus; he popped in his iPod earphones. Had he not done that, he would have heard his next door neighbor’s friends call her Laura…

One of his favorite songs of this moment was Placebo’s Special Needs…

~

Laura fingered with her ring around her finger. She thought it a family heirloom, but would she know the (awful) truth behind the trinket, she’d have kissed it every night right before going to bed. It was the reason she never got reduced to a pile of ash in broad daylight. There she stood with her next door neighbor… waiting for the damn bus to come around so she could go to school. How she longed for a car, then she wouldn’t need to wait around any longer. She glanced over at the boy. There was something cute about him, but she couldn’t place her finger on it… or sink her fang into it.

The bus finally decided to enter their street and now she was gossiping with her friends about tonight’s high school party.

~

The bus reached Montgomery High. The students all formed a perfect line and one by one they got out of the school bus to enter the high school in the same manner. Jan didn’t need to swing by his locker room, not until third period would end. Another day to learn more stuff that Jan was certain he would never put to use into his adult life.

~

“Do you have a ride to the party, Son?” Simon, Jan’s dad, asked him after dinner that night. Jan had dressed up in outgoing clothes after he had come home that afternoon. The same was asked by Rick, Laura’s dad.

Jan shook his head no, whereas Laura’s answer was an affirmative one; one of her friends owned a car and had already told Laura she would drop by around eight. “Fine, I’ll drive you. Did you already sign up for those driving lessons at the high school? You’re going to be 18 soon, my Son. Trust me, when you get your driver’s license, a whole new world will open up for you.” Laura got the same ‘talk’ from her own father even though she had just told him that she had a ride to the party. She too had gotten all dressed up for the party.

“Promise your mother and I that you will be careful, okay, honey?” Laura was asked.

“I will, dad. I promise.” Laura said, smiling softly, then she turned and answered the door after hearing the doorbell. It was her friend Erica. “You’re here! Thank you so much for picking me up, Erica!” Laura said and hugged her friend.

At that same moment when they entered the car did Jan and his father get out of their own house to go over to Simon’s car. The two girls put on their seatbelt as Erica started her car. “Hey, maybe we should take off that father’s weight of his shoulders by having Jan carpool with us?” Erica asked Laura while they put on their seatbelt. “Absolutely not.” Laura replied. “Besides, you already started the car. It’d be waste of gas to kill the engine and ask him to join us.” She added to her friend. “Okay, I was just being friendly.” Erica said. Laura laughed. “No you weren’t. You were thinking about the environment.”

Jan watched them drive off. He couldn’t help but feel jealousy for them. Which parent still drives their children to their children’s high school party? He couldn’t wait to have his own car. It was humiliating, is what it is.

“Yeah, Dad. I got it. I will call you when I want to be picked up. Just go, please?” Jan said to his dad. He dreaded being seen with his dad. Luckily the party had already started so there weren’t many people of his high school in front of the club… except for those who were addicted to smoking or blowing or even doing drugs. Yes, Jan had some fellow schoolmates who did those kinds of things. Jan stayed clear from them.

“Have a good time, Son.” Simon said as he got in the car and drove home again.

Jan entered the club and surrendered himself to the drinks and the dancing.

Corey was standing there with his group of buddies, watching the girls on the dance floor and the other guys trying to show off their dance moves. His lips were practically drooling at the sight of Laura. Damn, she was looking GOOD tonight. Funny how he had never really noticed such a hot girl before. Maybe it was one of those girls that didn’t look that hot during high school and would unveil themselves as foxy ladies on the party scene.

Laura was having a damn good time on the dance floor, unaware that she was being watched by Corey. Jan fished into his pocket for his last pocket money to pay for his round of drinks for himself and his friends. He got a tray from the bartender and was about to move back to his friends, when he saw Corey standing there with his friends. He wondered who Corey was looking at… so he followed Corey’s line of vision and discovered he was looking at Laura. The lick of Corey’s lips wasn’t lost on him either.

Jan carefully brought the tray of drinks over to his friends, still keeping a close eye on Corey as he did so. His friends thanked him for getting drinks this round. “Want to bet Corey’s drunk again?” Tom, one of Jan’s friends asked.

“I’ll bet you 20 bucks he isn’t!” Justin said. “What do you think, Jan?” he asked as he softly bumped his elbow against Jan. “Deal!” Tom shouted and held out his hand for Justin to accept the bet. “You’re on, brother!” Justin said and sealed the deal. “I don’t think so, Justin. I think Corey’s up to something. And tonight’s target is my next door neighbor.” Tom shook his head. “Did you watch too many TV shows again, Jan? I’ll bet you 50 bucks that you are SO wrong.” Jan grinned. “Oh, you’ll see, I’m right, Welling. Just you wait.” Jan said and sealed the deal by shaking his hand.

“I’m going outside to smoke a cig, Laura. You want to come with?” Erica asked as she looked at her friend, who was maybe having too much of a great time. Not that she had drank too much, but the dancing was, well, provocative, to say the least. “No thanks, ‘Rica.” Laura said with a grin and then she let out a squeal. “This is my favorite song!”

She started swaying her hips on cue. “Fine.” Erica said and left Laura there as she went outside to smoke a cig. And that was the moment Corey pounced on her. His hands wrapped around her form and he grinded his body against her.

“I couldn’t help but notice that thissssss issssss your favorite sssssong, Laura.” Corey slurred in her ear in a whisper as his hands slid around her front to squeeze her breasts.

Okay, Laura wanted a good time to dance, but this was becoming a tad too much. “Get your hands off me, Corey!” she yelled out, but it was absorbed by the music coming from the speakers as she struggled. One of his hands slid down to feel under her skirt. “Do your parentssssss know about you not wearing any pantiesssss, you’re ssssssuch a naughty girl, Laura!” Corey said.

“DUDE! 50 bucks!” Justin exclaimed in disbelief. “Pay him up, Tom!” Justin said and clapped his friend on the back. “Just a moment, you guys.” Jan said as he set down his drink on the counter and started to go into the direction of Laura and Corey.

Laura felt an undeniable urge to snap Corey’s neck when she would get loose. A rage she had never felt before was coursing through her. Her eyes turned blood red. She slammed her foot down on his shoe and Corey let her go. “YOU BITCH!!” Corey yelled at her and before she could register it, he had struck her cheek with his hand.

She snarled out and was ready to hit him back, or do worse, when Jan butted in. The shock of seeing this always quiet guy in school act so out of place made her return to her normal self.

“STAY AWAY FROM HER!” Jan yelled at Corey.

“Sssssssaysssss her boy next door… you can tell usss all, Jannie boy, you dream about Laura here don’t you? How you take her virgin pussssssy and assssss? Wake up and ssssssmell the coffee, Jan! You’re a guy, and ssssshe’ssss a girl assss hot assss hell itsssself! It’ssss only natural to jerk off to her.” Corey said in his slurring way as he grinned at Jan.

"Wait a minute, her name is Laura?" Jan asked Corey, flashing back to the dream that he had had about Laura this morning. Could she be one and the same? he wondered.

“SHUT UP!” Jan yelled and was about to strike out again, but Corey slammed a fist into his stomach. He doubled over in pain, and stayed there on the floor. “JAN!” Laura screamed out, which caused the music to stop playing. But the boy was only faking it, and when Corey tried to attack him again, Jan unleashed an uppercut to Corey’s chin. He felt like he had acquired a new power, like in all those role playing games. He started pummeling Corey like he had never pummeled anyone before. “Laura doesn’t want you; get it through your drunk head, Corey!” Jan yelled. He reveled in the sheer power that coursed through him while he fought with Corey… until hands pulled him back.

The bouncers had caught up to them. One pulled Jan away from Corey while the other pulled Corey from the ground. He got free and managed to hit Jan on his cheek, before he was caught by his bouncer again.

They were forbidden to ever frequent the club again. “Dudes… have we ever seen Jan like this before?” Callum asked Tom and Justin. “I know right? It’s like he knew this was going to happen. And he got your 50 bucks, Tom! You’re still planning on paying him, right?” Justin asked. “Sure, c’mon!” Tom said and they walked over to Laura.

“Are you alright, Laura?” Tom asked as they stood around her. “Humph,” she grunted, “I could have handled Corey myself. Jan didn’t need to come in between me and Corey. What the hell was he thinking? I can’t believe it! At school he’s such a normal guy, and here… WHAM!” Laura shouted, mimicking the slam of Jan’s blow to Corey. “Does he study martial arts or something? You would know right, you three are his friends, right?”

Corey and the rest of his gang apparently had enough of this place, so they left. Not quietly, but with cursing obscenities at Jan for getting their friend kicked out of the club and also forbidden to ever set foot in the club again.

“You’re right, Laura, he has never shown such things before. Come on, let’s go find him.” Justin said as they started to go to the entrance of the club. “Right behind you.” Laura said.

Erica returned into the club from the backdoor and frowned. “Cassidy, what’s happened here?” She asked a fellow friend of hers. “You should have seen it, ‘Rica! Laura was dancing and all of a sudden a drunk Corey decided to lay his hands on her! She succeeds in getting him off and she gets smacked in the face by Corey and that’s not all, ‘Rica, her next door neighbor suddenly butts in and the two guys start fighting!” 

Erica gasped. “What? Where is she now? Jan fought with Corey? That’s horrible!” Erica said shocked. Cassidy or anyone else could clearly tell by her facial expression. “She went outside with Jan’s friends to check up on him. Oh and that’s not all, Corey and Jan are banished from ever setting foot in here again.” Cassidy added. “What are we standing here for? C’mon!” Erica grabbed Cassidy and they dashed outside to the group that was already forming. 

“What the HELL were you thinking?!” Laura shouted at Jan. 

“I just wanted to help you. I couldn’t let him lay his hands on you like that! I had to do something! So I thought of teaching him a lesson.” 

“Teaching him a lesson. Did you even stop to think that this action would earn yourself and Corey a lifelong ban of this place? I think you forgot to think about that, am I right?” Laura asked sarcastically. “I could have handled him myself, you know.”

“Right, Laura.” Jan whispered as he rolled his eyes.

Okay, so this was definitely NOT the same Laura from his dream. That Laura would have been thankful, not acting like this.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Laura shouted as she was ready to hit Jan, but she was pulled back from acting out her idea by her friends who pulled her back. “Let me go!” Laura shouted.

“What are we going to do now? How about we call Jan’s dad so…” Callum suggested, but was cut off. “Oh no you don’t.” Jan retorted. “I’m not going to call him. Not after this.”

“I’ll drive you home.” Erica said. Laura got free and glared at her. “Fine, you finally get what you wanted anyway. Hey, maybe we should take off this father’s weight of his shoulders by having Jan carpool with us?” Laura mimicked Erica’s exact words as she had spoken in Erica’s car. “Hey, that’s not nice, Lau.” Erica said by way of Laura’s nickname. Her friend rolled her eyes. “Bite me, Erica.”

When the girls had their little spat, Tom pushed 50 bucks into Jan’s wallet. He had pulled it out of Jan’s pocket and showed Jan what he was doing. Jan couldn’t even smile that he had won 50 bucks. “Thanks, Tom.” He whispered. “A lot of good that will do me now.” Jan added.

“Well, you earned it, buddy. You won it fair and square.” Tom said and held out his hand. Jan shook it and got a reassuring hug from his friend. He got the same from Justin and Callum. “Well, keep in touch, okay?” Callum asked. “Sure thing buddy.”

Erica and Laura hugged Cassidy and then walked back to Erica’s car. “You’re such an idiot!” Laura said to Jan. “Don’t you start with that I could have handled him myself.” Erica said as they got into her car and put on their seatbelt. “I won’t have the two of you destroying my car.”

Jan sat in the back while Laura sat in the front… what they didn’t know was that Justin and Cassidy had called Jan’s and Laura’s house to notify their parents. It was safe to say they weren’t pleased.

He decided not to listen in on their conversation so he just stared blankly ahead in front of him. He had just wanted to help her and this was how she thanked him? Not that he had expected her to go down on him right from the start, but a “thank you, Jan” would really have been nice.

When they were at their street, did Laura look at Jan the moment they were out of the car and had said goodnight to Erica. “Sorry for having been so rough on you, Jan.” Laura said and gave him a hug. “Will I see you tomorrow?” She asked him.

Their fathers were standing in front of the windows to look out at this intimate hug. Their looks were none too happy.

Jan smiled at Laura. “Absolutely. Maybe get together for some ice-cream. Or do homework together. Or…” Laura had ended the hug. “Doing homework together? Sounds like fun.” She said with a smile. “Well, goodnight, Jan.” she said. “Goodnight to you too, Laura.”

They walked toward the door and used their key to get access. They hadn’t turned around to close the door or their fathers were both clearing their throat. Both were looking none too happy at their child.

“Something you want to tell me, Son?” “Something you want to tell me, Sunshine?”

“Uhm… not that I know of.” Jan and Laura replied to their dads.

“You got into a fight with a kid from school.” “You were attacked by this guy from school.”

Jan and Laura were astonished. How did he know?

“I did. What of it?” Jan replied. “Yeah… about that, dad, I had it all under control. I felt this strange power come over me, it was so strange, I wanted to…” Laura started to explain, but got cut off by her dad.

“DON’T GIVE ME THIS ATTITUDE!” Simon shouted at his son. “Just because you are going to turn into the next Slayer doesn’t mean that you…” Instead of the parent cutting off the child, the role was reversed. “Say what?!”

“Laura, you are not just going to turn 18 in a few days. You will become bestowed with Vampire powers. Technically, you are already a Vampire. If you had taken off your ring for one second in the daylight, you would have died already.” Laura shrieked. “I’m a what?!”

“Slayer? What are you talking about?” Jan asked, demanding answers. “I suppose the time has come to tell you about the family business… when you become 18, you will receive your full Slayer powers. But that’s not all… you are to stay away from the family next door.”

“Yes, you’re a Vampire, honey. It’s the family business. I’m one and your mother is one. All I ask of you is that you stay away from the family next door.”

“Come again?” Both Jan and Laura asked.

“Even though we are friends with them, the people next door are Slayers.”

“Even though we are friends with them, the people next door are Vampires.”

Their children stared in horror at their dads.

I’m not allowed to hang out with Jan/Laura ever again? That was the last and only thought on their mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Forbidden Love (2/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

“Do I have your promise, Son?” “Do I have your promise, Sunshine?”

There was a long silence from both children. The parents didn’t have to say “well?”, because the two nodded. “I promise, dad.” They both told their father. The next moment they were swept up in a loving hug. “Goodnight, Son.” “Goodnight, Sunshine.”

The two children walked upstairs, only one of them feeling the promise of tears, but that person willed them away. Jan walked over to the bathroom and took a shower, while Laura did the same. Jan’s shower time was a short one though. So it is her, Jan thought as the water rained down on his body. But this wasn’t like the TV Show Medium, where Allison Dubois told their closest ones about the dreams that she dreamed. “I can’t just walk up to Laura and say: “Hey, I dreamed about us in the future. Our future selves being very successful and we are living together.” It can’t get any crazier than this. Me a Slayer and Laura a Vampire?” Jan shook his head while he dried himself off with a towel.

He wasn’t tired yet, even though it was very well near midnight. To say that Laura didn’t worry during her shower, that would be lying. Jan was supposed to become a Slayer? She had been living her whole life next to a house of Slayers? She had always been a Vampire?!

Both opted for a change of underwear and after having done so, they took a seat behind their computer. They clicked on their identical messenger icon and waited until they logged in. Nobody was online on Jan’s messenger, but one of Laura’s friends was online on hers.

Jan sighed and was about to log out again, when someone prompted a request to be added to his list. It was Erica. Jan had thought it was Laura at first. He accepted the request and immediately got the notification that Erica had logged on.

Erica: I don’t know what Laura was thinking with her “I could have handled him myself”, but I am glad you jumped in between them, Jan. Say, how did you get so tough all of a sudden?

Jan read her IM and instantly typed up a reply.

Jan: You’re welcome, Erica. As for my getting tough, I have not a single clue. I just wanted to help her and suddenly I got such a desire to do so. Where were you if I may ask?

Erica read Jan’s reply as she also chatted with Laura, who didn’t have Laura as her username, but femmefatale.

Erica: Do you want to talk to Jan?

She typed to Laura and hit enter, then focused on replying to Jan’s question.

Erica: Still, I am thankful you did. I know it sounds like a lame excuse and it probably sounds stupid, but I wanted to smoke a cigarette. Those stupid rules of smoking outside nowadays!

She added an emoticon of embarrassment between her second and third sentence.

Laura read Erica’s reply and blushed while she remembered her promise to her father. He said nothing about not talking to him on her chat messenger… Laura grinned as she typed her reply.

Femmefatale: I’d love to! Wait a minute, how did you get his address?

Erica grinned as she read her friend’s reply.

Erica: I got it from Cassidy, who in turn had gotten it from his friend Callum. Alright, sending you his address. BTW, don’t you think Cassidy and Callum would look cute together?

Laura snickered while she typed her reply.

FemmeFatale: Oh yes, and do you know who I think you would look cute with? Tom. :P

Then she got Jan’s address. Immediately she added it to her buddy list.

At that moment, a message popped up on Jan’s screen. FemmeFatale (Laura) would like to add you to her buddy list. There was also the option to accept her request and add her to his list.

Jan’s heart skipped a beat… and in an instant he accepted her request along with adding her to his buddy list.

Funny how Erica’s is just Erica and Laura’s is FemmeFatale, Jan thought. Then there was an added thought. Does Laura also have Cody’s address?

Before Jan could type to Erica that Laura had added him to her list, did Laura’s box pop up on his screen.

FemmeFatale: Hi there Jan J

That same moment Erica typed up a message, intended for both friends. She copied it and pasted it into Jan’s chat box.

Erica: *Yawns* Guess I’ll hit the hay. See you tomorrow.

Another moment that Jan’s heart skipped a beat.

Jan: Hi there Laura.

Jan: Goodnight Erica. Sweet dreams!

FemmeFatale: Goodnight ‘Rica. See you tomorrow!

FemmeFatale: Were you getting ready for bed just like I was? J

Jan: Not really. Apparently someone told my dad about what had happened at the Ace of Clubs, so I had to deal with him first, then I took a shower and just before I was getting ready for bed I decided to check who was online.

FemmeFatale: Do you think our fathers knew each other from their high school days? My dad had heard about what had happened too! Then I took a shower and got behind my computer to see who was online… I hope you don’t mind me asking for your address. I got it from Erica, who got it from Cassidy who had originally gotten it from Callum.

Jan: I don’t mind at all. I don’t know, Laura. There was also something said that I think you should know…

FemmeFatale: Oohhh… what was that? Something was said to me too by my dad that I think you should know too.

He’s probably going to say that I am a Vampire, Laura thought sadly. She’s probably going to say that I am a Slayer, Jan thought sadly.

Jan: Well, I’m not allowed to see you anymore. Apparently something is going to happen on our 18th birthday and we shouldn’t be together then.

FemmeFatale: That’s the same thing I wanted you to know! But it’s all a bunch of superstition, right? Why don’t we hold a party to celebrate it together?

Jan hesitated before replying. A bunch of superstition, huh Laura? He thought.

Jan: Let’s not put anything definite yet, Laura. But that would be nice to hold a birthday party together. It’s not very common that your next door neighbor is of the same age and has the same birthday.

FemmeFatale: *Yawns* I think ‘Rica has infected me. I got a case of the bedbugs too.

Jan: Don’t let them bite, okay? :P

She snickered. Funny you should say that, Jan.

FemmeFatale: Well, this is it, right? Will I see you tomorrow at the Talon? We could have some ice-cream together? Sound good?

Jan: Sure does, Laura. I’ll just make up some excuse to my dad that I am looking to update my iPod collection with say Tom’s music collection.

Laura almost jumped up and down. Ever since he had stepped in to rescue her, she had wanted to get to know him a bit better. Maybe waaaayyy better.

They both started typing…

Jan: Well, this is really goodnight Laura. :*

Laura stopped typing and blinked. He had sent her a virtual kiss! Then before she could reply, he sent her a Virtual Kiss Audible!

How would it be to feel his lips on hers? She grinned darkly. Or her fangs in his neck.

FemmeFatale: That sounds really great. Maybe we can compare our music collection on our iPods sometime. Goodnight Jan. :-h

Instead of a kiss, she had given him a waving bye emoticon.

Jan was typing up a reply to her suggestion, when the message “FemmeFatale has logged out” flashed across his screen.

Oh well. He too logged out and finally the two children went to bed.

The next morning, Jan was up earlier than Laura. He showered, thoughts straying to how Laura would have slept. Would she have the courage to tell him that she was a Vampire? Would he have the courage to tell her that he was a Slayer? He sighed. Apparently only time would tell.

He got dressed and decided to skip breakfast. It was close to afternoon. He always tended to sleep in until close to the afternoon in the weekend. He was about to leave, when a voice rang out.

“Where do you think you are going, Son?” Simon asked him.

“Oh, I’m off to check on Laura, dad.” Jan said with a smirk.

“Son, we talked about…” he started, but Jan cut him off.

“Relax, Dad! I’m kidding! I am going to the Free Record Shop to look for an album. Then maybe drop by Tom’s to put up that album on our iPods. Geez, I know I promised you and I will keep to your promise!” Jan joked.

His dad stared at him, trying to see if his only son was being sincere, and decided to let him pass. “Very well. Have fun today.”

~

As Jan left, Laura woke up and walked toward her window. There she saw Jan already leaving his house. She smiled as she watched him walk out of the street. Funny that his dad wasn’t there to ask him for a ride. She walked out of her room and took a shower, while she remembered blushing about Jan’s virtual kiss and Audible and about her thought what it would be like to feel his lips against hers. She emerged from the shower and dried herself off, then returned to her room and selected some new clothes to wear.

She too skipped breakfast and was about to leave the house, when her father spoke to her. “Where are we going, Sunshine?” She turned around and smiled sweetly, showing her perfect white teeth. “Oh, I’m just going next door to visit Jan and…” Laura said, but was cut off by her father. “LAURA! What did I…?” he started, but Laura figured two could play that game so she cut him off. “Kidding, geez, dad, I always keep my promises. I’m just going out with Cassidy and Erica to look for some makeup. Take a chill pill.” 

“Okay, Sunshine. I’m sorry I got upset. Why don’t you give your old father a hug before you go off to meet your friends?” He asked as he held his arms out in front of her. “Sure thing, daddy.” Laura gave him a hug.

After the hug, she left the house and went into the same direction as Jan had. It didn’t take long or she had caught up with him.

“Good morning, Jan.” Laura said as she came to walk right next to him. “Morning, Laura.” Jan said with a smile as he looked at her, the thought of hugging her on his mind, but that wasn’t what happened. Actually, nothing happened.

He smiled at her, and then a loud crack could be heard. Rain fell from the sky and engulfed both Jan and Laura. Laura’s hair got wet and stuck to her face. They just stood there grinning at one another, a part of Laura’s face got obscured by the wet hair. Jan got closer to Laura and brushed the wet strand of Laura’s hair away, when Laura wrapped her arms around him and before Jan knew what was happening, her lips were against his! And here he had been thinking she would vamp out and bite his neck!

Laura pulled back, which Jan took as an opportunity to kiss her. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, with the thought of his tongue against her lips, going on the journey to touch Laura’s, when they both pulled back.

“Wow, a great kisser, a Slayer in waiting AND a conjurer of rain! You never cease to amaze me, Jan.” Laura said with a grin. She had caught his shock when she said Slayer in waiting. “I… I’m not a conjurer of rain, Laura! It just… ehm… started raining all of a sudden. I had nothing to do with it.”

She laughed. “I was kidding.” Laura said as the raindrops fell from his head and hair onto his neck. She could feel the pulse of his blood coursing through that neck. It would be so tempting to just take a little taste… when Jan slid one of his hands in hers. “C’mon! They’re waiting for us in the Talon!” They started running through the rain into town where the Talon was.

The moment he had slid his hand in hers, was the moment Laura returned to her normal self. Her feet were in motion right after Jan had started running, smoothly copying his feet.

Would you believe that by the time they had reached the Talon, it had stopped raining?

“DAYUM! Did you two summon a rainstorm or something?” Callum asked as he saw them enter the establishment. They were soaking wet! “Nah, we don’t possess special powers like that. We are just ordinary people, right Laura?” Jan asked as he gently bumped his elbow against Laura’s side. “Yeah, we are just two normal human beings.” Laura said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Forbidden Love (3/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

“When did you guys get here?” Jan asked as they filed into the booth where the others were already sitting.

“Not so very long ago, dude, a half hour ago, give or take.” Callum said.

“Funny that you both got in here… at the same time.” Cassidy said with a smirk.

“Was it raining at that time?” Laura asked as she looked from Cassidy to Erica, trying to hide her blush.

Erica chuckled. “Nope, it was lovely sunny weather. It only started raining a few minutes ago, and then when you two came in it stopped.”

Laura turned her head into Jan’s direction with a look that said no conjurer of rain, eh?

“So… did you already order or were you were all waiting for the two of us to join you?” Jan asked them all.

He got playfully slapped by Tom. “Naw, of course not. We were waiting for the two of you to get here. Impeccable timing by the way.” Tom said grinning.

Wet Jan got out of the booth and started to walk into the direction of the bar.

“Strawberry ice cream, right?” Jan called over his shoulder.

A chorus of “You betcha!” sounded behind him.

“So… spill, what’s the deal between you and Jan?” Cassidy whispered in Laura’s ear as Jan ordered ice cream for all of them.

“C’mon, he’s my next door neighbor. I didn’t want Erica to come pick me up so I decided to walk. Jan happened to be walking too, so we walked here together.” Laura whispered back.

“Uh-huh.” Cassidy whispered back with a grin, who was then pushed back playfully by Laura. 

“So Laura,” Justin spoke up loudly, “You and our boy Jan, eh? Welcome to the group.” He said and held out his fist to pound. “Don’t break his heart, or you’ll have to answer to us.”

A flicker of anger spread through Laura’s entire being as she felt her gums get pierced with her fangs, ready to pounce on Justin, but Jan’s hand on her shoulder took care of all that thirst to sink her fangs into Justin’s neck.

“Justin, Justin, you are grasping at straws. All of you, actually. So what if we are just next door neighbors? We’ll send out our ‘Jan and Laura Newsletter’ if there are any updates, okay?” Jan said as he returned with the strawberry ice cream cones.

Everyone burst into laughter after Jan had spoken.

“A Jan and Laura Newsletter?” Laura asked laughing. “That’s a good one!”

Everyone happily ate their ice cream.

“So… you would not believe the trouble I was in when my dad found out what had happened last night at the Ace of Clubs! I know Jan didn’t inform him, so one of you must have done that. I won’t be upset, but I would really like to know who it was…” Laura started.

“The same actually happened to me.” Jan said nodding.

“Alright! We just thought your parents needed to know, alright?!” both Justin and Cassidy revealed.

“Next time, we prefer not to have a friend of ours call our parents behind our backs, okay?” Laura and Jan coincidentally said at exactly the same time.

“*We*, huh?” smirked the rest of their friends. They still weren’t completely sold on the fact that Jan and Laura were just next door neighbors.

The two sighed. “We’re NOT together.” Each one rolled their eyes.

“Fine, we promise.” Their friends said.

~~~~

The others had already left, but Jan and Laura were standing outside at the back of the Talon where they had just spent a lovely time with their friends convincing them that they were not being together. How would they have reacted if they had told them that they WERE together?

Laura had her arms around Jan’s body who was pushed against the concrete wall while their tongues were rubbing against one another in passionate kisses. Both hands slipped underneath her shirt, yet one traveled up her back while the other wanted to feel up her ass. All during this make-out session Laura had her hands under Jan’s shirt.

Until Laura pulled back. The hunger was taking her over again. Why did she always want to bite him?

They both wrapped their arms around one another and gave each other a hug.

“I’m glad we are alone, Laura.” Jan finally said after their make-out session.

Laura grinned as she looked at him. “Me too. Who knows what they would have said if we were making out with each other inside, right in front of their faces?” She laughed.

“I have to tell you something, Laura. You’ll probably think I am crazy.”

Laura passionately kissed him.

“A Slayer in Waiting and Vampire in Waiting! How much crazier can we get?” She whispered huskily against his lips.

“Yesterday morning…” Jan started, “I had a dream about us in the future. We were very happy together.”

Laura looked at Jan before she kissed him again. “Why do you think I would think you crazy? That’s perfectly normal… for a Slayer in Waiting and Vampire in Waiting.”

Laura groaned. “I wish I could spend the night with you… but our parents would never allow that.”

Jan gave her an extra strong hug. “I wish we could as well. Say, our birthdays are coming up pretty soon, maybe we could throw a party together?” he asked her.

“Yeah, maybe. Who knows, maybe both our parents will be out of town then?”

Laura looked at her watch. “It’s getting kind of late, maybe we should start heading home?”

No sooner had she suggested that or their cellphones went off.

Both their parents wanted to know where they were and if they would be coming home.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Forbidden Love (4/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

Laura got an mischievous idea. “Let it ring, Jan. It’s what I’m planning to do.” She whispered as she looked into his eyes… and then she pounced.

She didn’t vamp out and bite him, just that Laura really started kissing Jan then. 

Fiercely, passionately, firey.

“Want… you… so… much… Jan…” Laura growled low in her throat.

“Me too, Laura… so much!” he replied as he met her kisses one by one.

“I want you to push me against the wall and kiss me hard, Jan. With your Slayer strength.” Jan was told.

“Are… are you sure, Laura?” Jan asked.

“I’m positive.” She said as he ran her hand through his hair.

Not a beat was skipped as he pushed her hard against the brick wall with his Slayer strength and kissed her hard on her lips, his body brushing against her, which made both their bodies get assaulted with heat.

Their kisses heated up as they added their tongues into the mix of pleasure they were experiencing for the very first time. Laura suddenly jumped against Jan and hooked her legs around his body.

Jan’s hands searched for the way underneath her shirt and cupped her breasts. Laura let out a moan when she felt her nipples harden against his strong Slayer hands. Jan’s lips slipped from her mouth to give her neck some attention.

“JAN!!!” Laura cried out as she rubbed her body against the front of his pants, causing Jan to give his own moan when he felt his erection harden.

Her eyes turned red while her gums got pierced by her fangs. She tried to hide it, she really did, but with Jan giving her so much pleasure, Laura Vandervoort knew she had to get a taste. She let out a hiss and was ready to pierce his skin with her fangs when she broke free and kicked Jan hard in his stomach, which made him fly back and crash into the opposite wall.

It was the only way to keep herself in check from biting Jan.

Jan shook his head as he got up from the ground.

Laura was back to her old self and looked apologetically at him.

“Jan! I’m so sorry! I…” Laura said as she hurried over to Jan’s side, but she halted halfway. “Oh no, you’re bleeding!” Laura exclaimed. She then pounced on Jan again and lapped the blood from his wound.

The Vampire Slayer let this happen, hearing Laura lick it up and then smacking her lips, licking her lips clean of the blood.

She looked into Jan’s eyes. “I’m extremely sorry, Jan. I had to. I was so hungry and I…” Laura was cut off by Jan’s lips, kissing her deeply. “It’s okay, Laura. It’s your nature.”

Tears fell out of Laura’s eyes. “How can you forgive me? I hurt you! You bled because of me!”

“I love you, Laura, and I know your secret about being a Vampire. I would never tell anyone else. I’ll lie to my parents about my injury.”

Laura stared at Jan in shock, then she slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him strongly.

“I love you too, and I know your secret of being a Vampire Slayer. I will not tell a single soul about your secret. I can’t say the same for my parents though.”

They briefly kissed and then broke apart.

“I think it would be better if you go home first, Laura. That way my parents won’t get suspicious when you get home first.” Jan suggested.

“We can walk until our street…” Laura suggested in response, her finger under her chin.

“Okay. Lets do that.” Jan said.

With their hands entwined they started the walk back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Forbidden Love (5/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

Only when they reached the corner of their street did they end their hand-in-hand walking.

The touch had only ended one second ago, yet their lips had chosen that moment to lock once more. 

Then Laura's hand cupped his cheek while she let out a groan. 

"You are just so hard to resist..." she whispered as she looked into her guy's eyes.

"So are you." Jan whispered back with a smile. 

Then his hand landed on her ass with a soft blow. 

"You first, or they will probably send out a squad with its sole purpose on getting you home." Jan said. 

"I've had fun today, Jan." Laura said, her hand gone from his cheek and slowly she began the walk up to her house. 

He firmly kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't want her father or even his father to know they had spent time together and even just a reply to her would probably alert them. 

Laura opened her door and closed it. 

No second later had she turned around or she saw her father standing there.

"Jeez! Dad! You scared the pants off me!" Laura said. 

"And where have you been, young lady? Why didn't you answer your cellphone when I called you?" 

Jan figured a good few minutes had passed, so he began to walk to his house.

What he thought was a success quickly turned into a failure.

"Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer your cellphone when I called you? You could have been ---!" 

His dad froze when he saw the wound on his son's neck. 

"Turns out all the songs Tom had on his iPod weren't new, then we hung at his place."

"And then... you got into a fight with him?" his dad asked.

"No..." Jan gulped. "I was walking home... when I was attacked by a Vampire in broad daylight." 

"Oh My God!!! And he bit you! You didn't drink his blood, did you?"

Jan laughed. "Now why would I do something stupid like that, dad? No, of course I didn't! I kicked his ass!"

"How?"

"Well... we started fighting and then he had his fangs around my throat and... then I pulled his ring off his finger and poof, he spontaneously combusted into a cloud of ash." 

His father pulled him into an embrace and hugged him. "Did anyone see you?"

"I didn't check. Sorry, dad." Jan said, wrapping his arms around his old man.

"I should have gotten you enrolled at Slayer Academy."

"There's a Slayer Academy? What, there's a Vampire Academy too?"

"No, there isn't. But I am going to assign you a Watcher, whether you like it or not. Heck, you're not even 18 yet!"

"But I will be in a few days. As will..."

"Don't say that name, Jan." 

His son firmly shut his lips. 

He wasn't allowed to say Laura's name? Fine. 

"What's for dinner? I'm starving." Jan said as he walked up the stairs to go have a shower.

"Only your favorite, sweetie." His mother's voice spoke from the kitchen.

~~~~ 

Laura grinned at her father. "Would you believe it? I went with my friends to the mall and they didn't even have one single kind of makeup that I liked! We were so engrossed in talking about boys and whatnot that I simply must have missed your call. I am so sorry daddy. It won't happen again, I promise." 

"As long as you don't walk into a trap set by other Vampire Slayers, or even other strange creatures, sweetie, it is alright." her dad said, hugging her. 

That caught her attention. "There are other beings out there, daddy?"

"Yeah, like werewolves. There's been another human found in the woods, her body all scratched open with claw marks."

Laura shuddered as she let him go. "Thanks for the visual, daddy. So not what I wanted."

"Sorry, Sunshine. Oh, I have more bad news, sweetie." 

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"It's about your 18th birthday. We have to go on a business trip... so we won't be able to be there." 

"But you and mom have always been there each year daddy!" Laura said. 

"We can't ignore the Vampire Council's summons, sweetie."

Laura crossed her arms in front of her body. "Fine. Go. I will make sure to have one hell of a party without you two."

"You do that, honey. Will you promise one thing though?" 

Laura sighed. "That depends."

"Don't invite the kid next door."

~~~~~~ 

Jan stood underneath the shower, his hands through his hair as he thought back to the moment when Laura had licked around his neck. 

It felt so good, yet, it was so bad. Because if she had drained all of him, he probably would have lost consciousness. And maybe even woken up as a Vampire. 

Yet the thought of her touching his body with her fangs anywhere excited him. 

He felt himself hardening due to that thought... but he wouldn't give in to the promise of his release should he touch himself. 

The shower over, he dried his body with a towel and selected some new clothes to wear for tonight.

~~~~

"I invite who I want to invite. You don't have a say who will be on the guest list." Laura said as she walked up the stairs.

"Don't do it, Laura, please... if you are around him when you two will get your powers at midnight... he will kill you. It's what drives every Vampire Slayer. The need to kill every Vampire."

Laura turned around. "Who says I am the one who dies?" she asked with a smirk. 

Her father shook his head.

"I can handle myself!! I didn't need his help at the club. I could have handled Corey. Yet he still helped by pushing Corey away from me."

"Don't trust him. He's only in it to kill you." Her father said. "We tried keep you two apart since the day that you two were born. Don't let your 18th birthday be the last day of your life, honey." 

Laura bit her bottom lip, drawing blood which got absorbed by her tongue as she turned and continued to walk up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Jan won't kill me, Laura thought to herself as she shred her clothes while she started the shower. He loves me. 

~~~~ 

Jan and his parents were having dinner when they dropped the bombshell on him as well. 

"We won't be there for your birthday, honey." 

"But you have been each year!" Jan complained. 

"The Council of Slayers has summoned for us both." 

"Does this have anything to do with me?" Jan asked. 

"Yes, you will become of age, you will receive your full Slayer powers." 

"I can invite anyone I want? Even Laura?"

"..." His parents didn't answer him. 

"She will kill you the moment it turns midnight."

"Sheesh, what's the matter with you two? She is just a Vampire, big deal. I happen to like her. We're friends."

"You two are friends now." they said, emphasis on that one word. "She'll be driven by bloodlust."

"And if things will get too out of hand, I will kill her." Jan said the words so fast, believing it. 

"You got bitten by a Vampire in broad daylight today. Which means you are not as strong as you will be. You got lucky prying off that ring from his finger. Who is to say you will survive another Vampire attack at night?" his father sighed.

"Do you think this Slayer stuff comes naturally? Like you don't need to train? Well, let me tell you, Son, you NEED to train every night if you want to keep the world safe. You could have kept Belle safe, had you known."

"Belle? Had I known what?" Jan asked.

He was shown today's newspaper. 

Belle's body was found in the woods, claw marks on her skin. 

"My God..." Jan said, seeing it published, fully uncensored.

"What if the werewolf was a friend of yours? Would you let it live?" Jan's dad asked.

"You need to show no mercy. You need to protect the innocent. YOU are the new Slayer of this generation. And a little crush on the Vampire girl next door isn't going to cut it." 

"Dad..." Jan started.

"I won't hear it, Son! End of discussion." 

"Fine, end of dinner." Jan said. He got up from his seat after having thrown the napkin on the table and walked up the stairs.

He still had some homework to do for Monday tomorrow.

~~~~ 

Laura had emerged from the shower, had eaten dinner in silence, acting as if the message had sunk in. No more contact with the Vampire Slayer Son next door. She would keep her promise. Riiight.

Yet there had been one question she had wanted to know so she had asked.

"This visit to the Vampire Council... it's about me, right? Like you two are going to register me in the big ole adult Vampire database." 

They had nodded. "Don't worry, sweetie, you just prepare your big birthday. Everything will be fine." 

"I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework."

~~~~ 

Yet the first thing they did when they had shut their bedroom door... was grab their cellphones to call one another.

"It's me," one whispered to the other. 

"They think I will kill you." said the other.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Forbidden Love (6/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

They both sigh. 

"I hate this. As if I would ever hurt you, Jan." Laura said.

"Me too. Well... yeah, you would hurt me by draining me like you would drain a soft drink... but I know you wouldn't do that." Jan said, as he sat down on his bed. 

Had Jan been standing, he would probably have seen Laura standing there in front of her window looking right into his bedroom.

How she wanted to be with him right now... when she suddenly remembered his words that night when they had been dropped off by Erica at their house. "Say... do you remember what you said when I asked if we would see eachother again?" Laura asked then.

"About getting ice-cream and doing homework together?" Jan asked, smiling. 

"Yeah, that. We got the getting ice-cream part down pretty well, so... do you want me to come over, do our homework together?" Jan was asked.

I don't think we will get any homework done if we are around eachother, Laura, Jan thought. 

"How? You're not allowed to go next door, neither am I. Our parents would freak if..." Jan started, but was cut off by Laura.

"Jan, can you get up and open your balcony door for me?" 

He got up from his bed and saw her standing there, waving at him. "Sure," he said with a smile as he ended their phonecall and opened the door for her. 

The first thing that happened next was a bag that got thrown toward Jan. He was quick to catch it, luckily it didn't land in his face. 

Laura closed her balcony door, well, she kept it half-closed, half-open, then stepped from her balcony onto Jan's balcony. 

She walked into his bedroom, but something prevented her entry. "Dammit," she cursed softly.

"I invite you in, Laura." Jan said, as he had returned inside. 

Laura tried again and this time she could step through the strange barrier that had prevented her entry.

The first thing she did was throw herself into Jan's arms. 

"How ridiculous is it that we can't celebrate our birthday together?" Laura whispered against his chest as tears slipped out of her eyes.

Jan tilted her chin up then wiped away her tears. "I know. But we're just going to ignore them." he whispered, then kissed her lips.

"Hmm," Laura moaned into the kiss, not sure if she was either agreeing to his idea or just because she liked having him kiss her lips. Maybe it was both.

Then his lips were gone, and he was doing the exact same thing she had done, but without fangs: he kissed her neck. 

"Jan, please... we would only do our homework together." she whispered. 

"I'm sorry, Laura, it's just, I love you so much." 

She cupped his cheek. "I love you too, but we cannot. Not right now. We would start moaning and groaning and eventually alerting your parents and I don't want to get caught." 

"You're right, Laura." Jan said and then they parted, only to reach for their own schoolbag to pull out their textbook and started doing homework together.

"Did you hear?" Laura asked softly after they were finally done some hours later. "About Belle?"

Jan met her sad face. 

"I heard, well, it was in yesterday's newspaper."

He had just glanced at the clock and realized it was past midnight. 

Normally his parents would always drop by to wish him a good night but not tonight. 

He had no idea if it was the same for Laura with her parents.

"She was a classmate of ours." Laura said softly.

Jan nodded. 

"I couldn't protect her." Jan said softly. "I didn't know."

She actually wrapped her arms around him now. 

"My dad asked me if I would be able to kill the werewolf if he would be one of my friends. He..." Jan started, "he just sees you as..." 

The big Slayer-In-Waiting actually showed a weakness. 

"I know, Jan. He sees me as a monster." Laura whispered, her fingertips wiping away his tears. 

"My dad sees you as our enemy." Laura added, as their eyes met. 

She pushed him down and kissed him hard, her legs tangling around his, feeling the growing arousal in his pants. 

His hands were around her back, pulling her with him. 

"Laura," Jan breathed, his tongue touching hers.

"Jan," she groaned. 

Then she heard a voice coming from far away, followed by a knock. "Laura, honey?" 

Laura let out a gasp and pulled away from Jan. "I'msorryImustgo!" she said and quickly ran back to her window to close it. 

Jan quickly did the same for there was a knock at his door as well as his name being spoken.

"Yeah?" Jan snapped out. 

"Goodnight, Son."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Did you finish your homework?" 

Jan looked around. Shit, Laura's bag was still there. Jan dashed out with his growing Slayer strength and hid her bag in the closet, just closing it as his dad walked in. 

"Almost done, dad. Just one annoying math problem." Jan said to his dad with a smile.

"Want me to help you?"

"No thanks, dad. I got it. I think." 

"Okay, Son." 

He left his son's bedroom, leaving Jan to tackle the math problem.

~~~~

"Come on in, dad!" Laura said, having made sure to close the curtains. 

"Hey, Sunshine. I just wanted to wish you a goodnight." he says with a smile. "Is your homework all done?" 

"Yes, it is, daddy." Laura smiles, when she realizes the bag is still at Jan's. Yet she maintains her expression, no hint of shock is visible on her face. "All done."

"I'm so proud of you, Laura. You will make an excellent Vampire one day." he wraps her in his arms and kisses her cheek. 

"Goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight, Daddy." 

~~~~

The moment he is out of her bedroom, Laura pulls back the curtains and is about to open the balcony door to get on the balcony, when she almost screams. 

Jan is standing there on her balcony with her bag in his hands. 

"You forgot this." Jan said when she finally opened the balcony door.

"God, first my dad when I came home and now you! What is it with you two?" Laura says.

They embrace and kiss eachother one last time before they pull away. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." they both say and smile. "Goodnight." 

They return to their bedroom and close the balcony doors, giving eachother one last look... both bring up a hand to wave bye at the same time which show a smile on both faces, before they switch off the lights and go to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Forbidden Love (7/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.  
Note: This is more a "things to come" chapter.

Whereas Laura slept peacefully, Jan didn't. 

"I know what you want." a blonde said as she straddled him, her hand disappearing into his pants to feel him there. 

"Get away from me!" Jan shouted, slamming her against the wall with his Slayer strength. 

"Everyone wants you, Jan, they love you so much they are willing to kill you. Have you seen that crowd outside school?" the blonde whispered, turning to tables on him and pinning him against the wall, her lips on his while her blonde hair tickled his face. "All because of my love spell." 

"No, I love Laura!" Jan protested. 

"No, you don't. You love me." she said, taking the stake from his pocket and flinging it into the opening of the door... right into the chest of the girl who ran into the classroom... Laura. She sank to her knees in front of him.

"LAURA!!" Jan screamed!

"NO!!!!!" Jan screamed awake. 

Beads of sweat clung to his skin, heart pounding as he heard someone running toward his bedroom. The door swung open and his father, Simon Belmont, ran into the room, hand on the light switch. "Son, what happened? Are you alright?" 

"It's just a nightmare. I'm fine." Jan says as he got out of bed. 

"When you will be of age, you will have many dreams. But Son, they won't be just normal dreams anymore. They will be visions of things that will happen in your life." 

Jan looked at his father in shock. No, it couldn't be. Laura was going to die by his stake some other blonde had thrown? 

"You're lying." his son said as he picked up his empty glass and brought it to the bathroom to fill it with water from the tap. 

His father didn't follow him. He just waited until Jan returned. 

His son crawled back into bed and took a sip from the water. 

"What did you dream about, Son?" Simon asked.

"I told you, Dad, it was nothing. Just a bad dream." Jan said. 

Simon grabbed his son. "Now you listen to me. I've been a Slayer and I had been going through the same motions when I was your age." 

"Let go off me!" Jan said and pushed him back, knocking his dad back against the door.

"Oof! Impressive push, Son, but that doesn't make you a Slayer, I'm afraid. Can I take a wild guess? One of your friends was in trouble and you couldn't save him or them. Am I warm?" 

Jan couldn't let his father find out what he dreamed about. "You're ice cold, Dad." his son said as he continued drinking until the glass was empty. 

"Jan, I'm your Father. Not your enemy." 

"JUST GET OUT!" Jan shouted, bringing the glass down so hard it shattered. "Fuck! Now look what you made me do!" 

Glass shards cut into his skin which made him cry out in pain. 

"Hold it right there, I'll get the first aid kit."

Great, all I want is him to go away and then I do this, Jan thought.

It didn't take long or his father came back with the first aid kit. 

He took out a pincer and gently pried the glass shards from his son's flesh. 

"Do you think the glass shards pierced an artery?" Jan whispered, looking up at his dad.

"No, I don't think so." his father said as he cleaned his wounds. 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Dad." 

~~~~

Laura heard a crash and instantly her eyes opened up. 

JAN, she thought as she grabbed her cellphone and wanted to call him. 

She decided not to. Laura sent him a text instead. 

Honey, are you alright?

~~~~

There was a beep which meant Jan had a new text message.

Please dad, don't ask, don't ask, please please don't ask! Jan thought as he looked at the message.

Not now, dad's here. Jan sent back.

"Who is that, son?" Simon asked. 

He'd just cleaned the wounds of his right hand and immediately saw that right hand grab his cellphone.

"It was Tom. He wants to know if I wanted to go jogging with him tomorrow after school." 

Simon raised his eyebrow. "Kinda late for Tom to ask you that, isn't it?" 

Then he picked up on something else. "Have you and Tom been getting closer over the last few days? I never hear about your other friends... Justin, Callum, right? Those are their names, right?" 

Could my son be gay? Simon thought. 

"No. We're just great friends, that's all. Look dad, I'd like to still get some sleep while I still can. Thank you for helping me. I just had a nightmare about going on a shopping spree and wanting to pay but my credit card got declined. I didn't have any cash on me."

Simon sighed. "Okay, goodnight Son. But if you have an apocalyptic dream you will tell me the moment you've got one, you got it?" he asked, getting ready to leave.

"What if you are at the Slayer Council when I get one?" 

"I will pick up the phone, Jan. I promise." Simon said as he closed the door.

~~~~ 

Laura got the text message and frowned. Something was up, but what?

I had a nightmare about you. was the reply that popped up when she wanted to send one back.

About me biting you? Laura sent him back.

Laura, I'm sorry for the late hour, I need to hear your voice.

~~~~

No second later did her phone start to ring. She immediately accepted the call.

"Jan, please tell me what's wrong? You've got me very worried."

"Laura, you died. Some blonde was touching me and telling me something about a love spell. I fought her off with my Slayer strength, well, I tried and then she retrieved my stake and..." he choked. 

"What happened then, Jan?" 

"She threw it at the door of the classroom. You came into the room and the stake hit your chest!" 

Laura was shocked, but she knew it wouldn't kill her. She had her ring that would protect her. 

"I love you, Jan. We will discuss this tomorrow okay? Goodnight sweetie. I can't wait to see you at school. If there will be any, because of Belle." 

"I love you too, Laura. See you tomorrow. Say... I've been thinking about something..." Jan says.

"Yeah?" Laura asks him.

"I think we should tell our friends we're together, Laura." 

"Good idea. Goodnight my love." 

"Goodnight Laura." he gives her a kiss through the phone. 

Laura returns that kiss with one of her own.

~~~~

But as Jan starts to try and sleep again, there is another dream.

Some kid has Laura tight in his grip and yanks off a ring of some sort... while another blonde is holding Jan close. A little too close for comfort.

"I told you, we're destined to be together. The Slayer and the Alpha Female of her wolf pack. Forget the Vampire." 

Jan gets out of the blonde's grip and strikes her hard across her face. "You're full of it. There's no such thing."

The blonde doesn't block the blow and turns to the one holding Laura.

"Kill her, Brother." she says with a smirk.

"With pleasure, Sis." 

In horror he sees the kid's hand turn into a claw as it rips out Laura's heart. "NOOOOOO!!!!" 

Jan's hands curl into fists.

Jan wants to pounce on the kid as he sees Laura turn to dust, anything to let out his agression when he is pulled back by the blonde. 

"That takes care of her." the blonde says with an evil grin as she grinds herself against him. 

Jan wakes up again, his teeth on his lips to prevent him screaming as tears flow out of his eyes.

Why does he have to dream about things like this??? 

His whole body is shaking as he curls into a ball and sobs. 

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Forbidden Love (8/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

Jan woke up after the alarm clock of his cellphone began to buzz. 

He sighed as he got up from his bed, willed his body to move after having such vivid dreams. What had his dad called them? Apocalyptic dreams? More like omens. 

Even the warm spray of water didn't do anything for his body to relax. 

Well, not at first, but later on it made him relax. 

Jan then started brushing his teeth after his shower was over.

After going through those daily rituals he returned to his bedroom where he got dressed. 

Laura was on his mind all the time. He'd almost cut himself shaving because of it. 

He just loves her so much that he could not imagine himself having a life without her.

Jan snorted. How weird was that? First he had a dream about him and Laura far into the future, celebrating another successful hunt with sex and now he had "apocalyptic dreams" about Laura dying! Yeah, he had made actual air quotes around those words.

He tied his shoe laces and walked down the stairs after having slung his backpack against his shoulder. 

"Good morning Son. Feel any better?" Simon asked, trying to make conversation but Jan ignored him. 

"Fine. Much better, thanks." Jan said as he grabbed some fruit to take with him to school and some energy drink from the fridge. 

"See you tonight mom and dad." Jan said as he left. 

He couldn't wait to see Laura again. If he hadn't been the next in line to be Slayer, he would probably have hugged her and broke down crying in her arms. But he had to be tougher than that. 

~~~~ 

Laura hadn't been able to sleep that night since Jan's phonecall. She had really gotten worried about him. She had sighed after waking up for the umpteenth time that night. It was funny, he had a whole thing to do, make his family proud by protecting the innocents, and what had Laura to do for her family? Bring down as many innocents by just drinking their blood? 

She sighed. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and hug him. But of course their parents had to warn them to stay away from eachother... even as their birthday got closer and closer. 

The only upside would be that her parents wouldn't be there and that made her smile... or grin. Yeah, definitely grin. 

Now her alarm clock went off, so she started the day with a fresh perspective on things. She welcomed the hot water raining down on her skin, which had the effect of imagining herself with Jan underneath the shower. 

Her fangs threatened to pierce her gums as she pushed the thought from her mind. Damn, she wanted to bite him so much!

Everytime she kissed him or made out with him she wanted to do that to him. It so wasn't funny. 

Laura returned to her room and got dressed, then grabbed her stuff together and walked down the stairs.

"Morning, Mom and Dad." she said as she kissed both on them on the cheek, also grabbing some fruit and an energy drink. 

"Morning, Sunshine. Have a great day at school today." 

"Thanks, I will." she said. 

She opened the door and found him standing there, waiting for the school bus.

After closing the door she ran toward him and hugged him deeply. 

"Hi there handsome." she whispered against his neck as she kissed him there.

Of course she could feel the blood pulsing through his veins... What about just one little nip? 

~~~~ 

"Laura!" Jan exclaimed. Because of his voice it made Laura break the hug and the desire to bite him was gone.

Then Jan had his arms around her again. 

"I slept so bad." Jan said against her. 

"I know, baby. I'm sorry you had such a nightmare." 

Before they could talk about it some more, the bus had already been there. 

They broke the hug and walked inside. This time they sat together, talking away with their friends. 

"So... you two still aren't together?" Tom asked with a grin as he looked at them.

"We've been meaning to tell you all about that." Laura said with a smile as she squeezed Jan's hand.

"We are together." they both said at once.

There was a loud applause. Fists were pounded, hugs were given. 

"Congratulations you two." Justin said. 

"Thanks everyone." they both said, then they looked at one another. At least they accept us together. 

Somewhere from the bus, Allison Mack watched them. 

She was happy for them, but she actually wasn't part of their group. 

Her fingers went to her eyes and dried her falling tears. Belle was gone. Her girlfriend would never smile at her again, would never feel her body against hers again. 

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

itle: Forbidden Love (9/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

Allison's gaze returned to the back of the seat in front of her while she squeezed her hands into tight fists. 

I will have that feeling again, I just don't know when. she thought as she just wanted the bus to arrive at Montgomery High and be done with sitting in a bus with classmates who just revealed the scoop that they were together.

Laura slid an arm around Jan and kissed his cheek. "Maybe we need matching collars to let them know you are mine." she whispered with a grin. 

The thought excited Jan. It didn't bother him in the least. "What a nice visual, baby." he said with a grin of his own.

All right in front of their friends. 

"Just one thing though, and listen carefully you guys. Girls, you too." Jan then told his friends.

"What is that?" they all asked. 

Jan looked at Laura. 

"Please don't tell our parents." she said, picking up the thread from her boyfriend. 

"They've already expressed their dislike of us. So we would rather not have this reach our parents. I hope you all understand." Jan told them.

"Yeah, totally, buddy." Tom said as he held the palm of his hand out. 

"It'll be our secret." Justin said as he lay his palm on top of Tom's.

"Absolutely." Callum chimed in as he placed his on Justin's.

They were joined by the hands of Erica Durance and Cassidy Freeman.

And then of course to seal the promise, the hands of the loved ones Jan Belmont and Laura Vandervoort.

"We promise." They all said, squeezing their hands as one. 

The bus finally arrived at Montgomery High. 

~~~~ 

What had been expected did happen.

Classes were canceled for the day. 

Instead there was Belle's funeral service. Allison Mack couldn't control her tears and bolted from the service. 

"Isn't that Belle's girlfriend?" Jan whispered to Tom.

"Yeah, it doesn't take a scientist to know that she takes it pretty hard." Tom replied. 

After the funeral service ended they found Allison sitting on the grass in front of the school, her head into her lap, her arms around her head to shield the emotion. 

"We're sorry for your loss, Allison." Jan said as the rest of his friends stood around her. 

She dried her tears and looked up at Jan. "Thank you." she whispered softly.

As their eyes met, there was no recognition from Jan. So she was not one of those evil bitches who wanted to hurt Laura, who wanted to destroy their relationship between a Vampire Slayer and Vampire. 

"Mind if we sit with you?" Laura asked her. 

Allison shook her head. "No, not at all. My space is your space." she said, indicating the grass around her. 

They all took a spot a next to her. 

"I guess we're all going to get a private talk with Miss Annette O' Toole." Justin said. 

His friends turned to him. "Who's that?"

"The school guidance counselor."

Their heads turned to another person. Allison Mack.

"Oh." they all said. "Yeah, that's a given for this coming week." 

Jan's hand slid in Laura's and softly squeezed it. 

"I'm happy for you two." Allison said softly, her eyes having followed the journey of their hands, well, Jan's hand anyway.

"Thank you, Allison." Jan and Laura both said at once, and softly giggled at the same moment.

"Now you have to promise you will not mention it to anyone." Justin quipped.

"Okay, I promise." Allison said, a soft smile on her face. How could she when the loss of Belle still felt like a heavy weight on her heart?

"That's not good enough." Laura said. "You have to swear it. With your blood." 

"What?" Allison fearfully asked.

Laura smirked. "Nah, I was just teasing. Just hold out your hand."

"Okay." She did as was asked. 

Jan and Laura placed their palms on hers. Well, Jan placed his on top while Laura placed her palm underneath Allison's.

"Swear it." 

"You... you're not going to cut my hand, are you?" she whispered.

"Right in front of school? Yeah, right." Laura said, rolling her eyes. "No, I'm not going to cut your hand."

"Are some people against you two being together? Corey Sevier perhaps?" Allison asked, remembering the party. Ohh, that time with Belle, it had felt so good with her that night... 

Laura looked at her strangely but didn't take her hand from Allison's, nor did Jan. 

"Why would he be against it? I don't like him. Never have." Laura said.

"No, our parents. They don't like the thought of us being together." Jan told her. 

"Do you promise you will keep it a secret from them?" Laura asked.

If you betray us, I guess I will have to kill you, she thought, her face not turning into a grin. 

Allison nodded. "I hereby promise I will." 

They each squeezed a side of Allison's hand. 

Then they pulled their hands off Allison's.

"Well, welcome to the club then, Allison Mack." Justin said with a smile.

"Thanks everyone." Allison said, feeling a bit better about all this. There was just one thing that would never change. Nobody could replace Belle. And Allison Mack wasn't looking for love any time soon. 

All their hands then wrapped around her in a grouphug.

Allison smiled, but then she choked and burst into tears. 

They were just so kind to her. 

A pair of hands rubbed her back. 

"It's alright, Allison, just let it all out." they spoke soothingly. 

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Forbidden Love (10/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

The touching scene was interrupted by a woman who walked out of the school and down the school steps.

"Jan Belmont?" she called. 

Jan turned around and saw her. Again no alarm bells went off. "Yes, that's me." 

"That's Annette O' Toole!" Allison whispered to Jan and the rest of them. 

"Aren't you a bit early for your therapy session as the school guidance counselor? I thought you weren't going to start until tomorrow?" Jan asked.

Annette smiled. "Very observant, Mr. Belmont. But no. This is about something else. May I have a quick word at my office?" 

Jan nodded. "Of course."

In a blur, he had reached Laura and kissed her lips, not seeing Annette's face change into a grimace. 

The others saw it though, but nobody breathed a word of it. 

"I won't be long, sweetie. Maybe we can all hang out after, you too Allison." Jan said as he followed his guidance counselor.

When they were inside, the rest started talking all at once.

"Did you see her face when Jan kissed Laura?" Justin asked.

"Hey! I'm standing right here, Justin!" Laura replied.

Erica sighed. "So there's another who doesn't want our lovely friends together in a relationship? Oh man."

"You think that's the reason?" Cassidy asked. "I think it is because she's a teacher. Seeing students kiss is weird in their opinion..." she continued, "But that's just my 2 cents."

~~~~

Annette closed the door and locked it right after, then closed the blinds and turned back to Jan who was looking at her with a 'what-are-you-doing?' face. 

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want to discuss?" Jan asked.

Annette folded her arms across her chest. 

"I am assigned to be your Watcher as per your father's... nay, the Slayer Council's instructions. And seeing what you just did in front of me..." 

"NOT YOU TOO?!" Jan shouted.

"That girl will be pure evil, Jan." 

"Yeah, in an alternate reality maybe." Jan shot back. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Volume rising now.

"Fine. You want another victim to be killed and in the newspapers and having done nothing about it to prevent it? Fine, Mr. Belmont." 

"SHE'S NOT EVIL! I HAD A DREAM ABOUT HER AND WE WERE FINE! PLUS THAT WAS A WEREWOLF!" 

Jan gasped as he quickly shut his mouth in shock. He had never confided that dream to anyone else other than Laura.

"A dream? About that Vampire girl? Do tell, Mr. Belmont. The Slayer Council will love this." Annette said with a grin on her face.

"No, as for wanting another victim to be killed and in the newspapers. No. I want to save them." 

Annette clapped her hands. "Bravo, Jan. But saying that and actually training for that are two different things entirely." 

"When do I start?" Jan asked her. 

"Right after your 18th birthday. And whatever you do..." she started.

"Stay away from the future evil that is your girlfriend. God, you people sound like a broken record." Jan said as he turned around and after having turned the key in the keyhole he pulled open the door and just left his Watcher there in her office.

"Stubborn child you've raised, Simon Belmont." she muttered under her breath.

Jan was immediately hugged by Laura as he walked down the steps. 

"I missed you!" she whispered, kissing him deeply. "What did she want?" 

"Jumpstart the therapy session, but I declined and said I would start tomorrow like the rest of the school." Jan replied. 

"Hmmm, I missed you too." Jan said then, and kissed her deeply. 

"Mmm," Laura moaned softly right in the presence of her friends.

"God, you guys, get a room." Justin grinned.

"Let's go have some ice-cream milkshakes instead." Erica commented.

"My thoughts exactly, girl friend." Laura said with a grin. 

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Forbidden Love (11/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

This time they walked toward the coffee shop all by themselves, they didn't want to drive. 

Even Allison went with them.

When they finally arrived, they took their seats.

"Well, well, well, school got out early for you guys, nay? What can I get you?" the owner asked. 

"Yeah... we'd rather not talk about it." Justin said as he decided to take the reigns for this outing today. 

He ordered a couple of strawberry milkshakes and waited by the counter for the order.

"You okay, Jan?" Laura asked as she gave him a hug. "You haven't said a thing since we left school." 

Jan softly kissed her lips. "I'm fine, baby." 

Just another woman we have to hide it from, Jan sighed. Was there ever going to be someone who would just accept them together?

Plus there was no fighting it: in two days their birthday would be upon them, they would receive their full powers. 

"Are you okay, Allison?" Jan asked their newest friend.

"I'm fine, Jan, thank you for asking." she replied.

"So you guys, what are we going to get you two for your birthday, huh?" Tom asked with a grin.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Too late now, Welling. Their birthday is two days away." 

"Yeah," Cassidy interjected.

"Okay, okay, you guys, dig into these yummy strawberry milkshakes!" Justin exclaimed as he placed one in front of each friend and then one for himself. 

"To our newest friend and..." Justin began with a grin, "our friends Jan and Laura, for finally coming out and their upcoming birthdays!" Justin said.

A chorus of clinked glasses could be heard and then they began to suck their beverage through the straw. 

While they had their drink, Laura thought of something. 

She always wanted to bite her boyfriend all the time, but what if she decided to do something different? Something like... yes, she grinned.

THAT would surely keep her from wanting to bite her boyfriend.

She'd have to try that tonight in his bedroom. 

"What's got you all grinning, baby?" Jan asked, having seen her grin. "Enjoying your strawberry milkshake way too much?" Jan asked.

Hmmm, dousing her body in that flavor and then sucking it off her body, oh yes... Jan thought with his own grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know...." she whispered. 

"Really, guys, you two should tone it down when you are in a full company like this." Cassidy said. 

Laura quirked a brow. She had seen that things were blossoming between her and Callum. She'd been thisclose to blab her mouth about their feelings to eachother.

"Sorry, Cassy," she spoke with a sweet honey voice, ending with a smirk.

"Sorry to cut this short, guys, but we should really get going." Jan said, pulling out his wallet and paying for both his and Laura's beverage to Justin. 

"Hey, I don't need it, buddy, I already paid for you all." Justin said with a smile.

"Well, I want to." Jan said. 

They all hugged and highfived eachother. "Be safe, okay?" 

"You all too." they said as they left. 

This time they left via the front entrance, not going to the back to make out. 

Of course they all remembered how that had went last time. 

Laura laced her hand with Jan's as they walked home. 

"When are they leaving?" Jan asked her. 

"I think they were already packing today and leaving tonight." Laura replied.

"Good, mine too." 

"So... we already have the house to ourselves tomorrow..." Laura whispered. 

"Yes." Jan said with a smile as he reached for her and kissed her deeply.

But it wasn't okay. They wanted eachother tonight and not tomorrow night. Right now!

"I'll visit you tonight," she whispered against his lips, careful not to slide hers to his neck. 

"Good, I can't hardly wait." Jan whispered against her lips. 

"Me neither." she whispered back.

And if he doesn't like this idea, well, I'll just have to bite him, Laura thought as they neared their street. 

Jan tilted Laura's chin up with his finger, then kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. 

"Mmmmm" Laura moaned as she tried kissing him back... but her fangs nicked his tongue.

"Ow!" Jan exclaimed as he wanted to pull back, but his girlfriend held him in place and sucked on the wound of his tongue before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, baby." Laura said as a teardrop fell out of one eye, but Jan's fingertip had already brushed it away before it could touch the ground.

"It's okay, Laura." Jan whispered. 

She moved out of his embrace. 

"Lets get home, I cannot wait to have tonight's dinner over so I can be with you." Laura said.

"Me too." Jan said as he followed her. 

They didn't kiss nor hold hands as they reached their house.

~~~~~~~~

Earlier...

"He'll have to use this. He's always loved to go search for his presents. He'll be bound to find it on his birthday." Simon said to his wife as he hid his son's birthday gift in a drawer in their living room. 

He had just told her what it was before.

"Our baby, the newest Vampire Slayer." she said in awe.

"I have complete faith in him." Simon said. 

"So do I. Although he should be more forthcoming with his dreams. What better person to tell them to than you?" 

"Well, there'll be his Watcher Annette O' Toole." Simon said. 

Then they were interrupted by the sound of a claxon.

"Oh, there's our cab honey." Simon said.

"Are we all set?" Jan's mother asked. 

"Yes." Simon said. 

"What about a note for Jan?" his wife asked. 

"Right." his dad replied.

He grabbed pen and paper and began to write.

Son,

May you have a great time on your birthday. Be careful though, I don't want you to get hurt. When we get back, we will have to go train together. I think by now you've met your Watcher, you can trust her. 

See you in a few days, future Vampire Slayer of mine. 

We cannot be more proud of you.

We love you,

Mom and Dad.

As was the same for Rick and Laura's mother. 

Daughter,

May you have a great time on your birthday. Be careful though, I don't want you to get hurt. When we get back, we'll have a talk about controlling your urge to bite people. It's going to be alright, sweetie.

We love you, 

Mom and Dad.

Ironically, both cabs had arrived at the same time. 

So a confrontation between the parents had been inevitable.

Yet all they did was nod as they loaded their luggage in the trunk and got seated, ready to take them to their destinations.

~~~~

"Mom and Dad, I'm home!" Jan and Laura exclaimed at exactly the same time, but got nothing in response.

Then their eyes found the note.

They took it and read it, jubilation coursing through their bodies at reading their parents had left. 

Now they could be together and nobody would interfere!

They both used their speed to run toward eachother and accidentally bumped against eachother. 

Laura right into Jan at his doorway.

"You're not going to believe this!" they both exclaimed.

They smiled at eachother. 

"You first." they both said again, which made them erupt into laughter.

"My parents have left!" Laura said as she hugged him. 

"That's a funny coïncidence! Mine have left too!" Jan said. 

Jan and Laura both looked at eachother with a grin as their lips moved closer, ever closer...

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Forbidden Love (12/??) Work In Progress  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

But that kiss never connected for Jan had a finger between their lips to prevent the kiss.

"Do you know what that means, baby?" Jan asked Laura with a grin.

"Do tell, hot stud." Laura said as she grinded her body against his and strangely sucked on one of his digits of his hand.

"Ohhh baby," Jan grinned, closing his eyes briefly before he got back to the point. "We get to have our first official dinner together."

Still a bit miffed for breaking up what was about to be a terrific kiss, Laura slid her mouth off his finger and kissed him deeply. 

"Yeah, it is..." she mused. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Well, I hope you like garlic because I was thinking about making my favorite dish: spaghetti bolognese." Jan replied.

"Mmm, and lots of tomato sauce?" she whispered in his ear.

"You betcha, babe." Jan replied.

She couldn't help it. Her tongue licked his neck. "When do we start?" she whispered.

"Right now." Jan said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside.

It felt right. It felt good. To be held like that. 

The feeling had come and gone. 

For her feet had landed on the ground again as they reached the kitchen. Jan had put her down. 

The two started on making their dinner, while Jan turned on the radio. 

The song that came on was a German one.

Ich halte die Welt an  
die Zeit steht still  
Du bist das einzige was Ich will  
Ich fühl dein Haar,  
deine Hand, dein Gesicht,  
Es ist eine Seele die zu mir spricht

Du bist der Song  
der mich durchdringt  
Der mein Herz zum rasen bringt  
Hast mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt  
Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt

Arsch der Welt  
Arsch der Welt

Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt  
Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt  
Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt  
Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt

Ich halte die Welt an  
die Zeit steht still  
Du bist das einzige was Ich will  
Ich fühl dein Haar,  
deine Hand, dein Gesicht,  
Es ist eine Seele die zu mir spricht

Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt  
Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt  
Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt  
Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt

Arsch der Welt  
Arsch der Welt  
Arsch der Welt  
Arsch der Welt

Arsch der Welt  
Arsch der Welt  
Arsch der Welt  
Arsch der Welt

Arsch der Welt  
Arsch der Welt  
Arsch der Welt  
Laura raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend while they were eating dinner. 

"You like German songs?" she asked him.

"Some of them. Do you know what this one was?" Jan asked her as he refilled her glass of red wine.

"No." Laura said as she brought the glass to her lips.

"You have the most beautiful ass in the world." Jan said with a grin.

Laura choked on her red wine, while the color of her cheeks changed to mirror that of the wine.

Jan took the glass from her before she would get her clothes or plate dirty. "You alright, baby?" Jan asked as he embraced her while standing behind her chair. 

"You don't know that, I could have an ugly ass." Laura said with another tinge of crimson in her cheeks.

"Nonsense, just because I haven't seen them doesn't mean I haven't dreamed about them." Jan said as he kissed her neck.

"But I thought you had only dreamed about..." Laura started, not sure if she should continue, seeing the change of emotion on his face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have started talking about that." she whispered.

Jan shook his head, confirming he had indeed dreamed about having sex with Laura again, but it had also brought up the second nightmare he hadn't told her about. That of the Alpha Wolf Pack woman who had ordered her brother to kill Laura by ripping out her heart because Destiny never meant to have a Vampire Slayer and Vampire together.

"Are you finished?" Jan asked as he reached to take Laura's plate away. She put her hand on his and looked up at him. "Yes." she whispered. 

"Okay, baby, I hope dinner was nice. It sure was for me." Jan said as he kissed her forehead. 

She gently cupped his clean shaven chin and kissed him back on the same spot he had just kissed her face. "I did. Thank you, baby."

In quick teamwork they had put their plates in the dishwasher and finished their wine together. 

"So... our first night together, no parential influence." Jan said.

Laura nodded. "Take me upstairs the way you brought me to the kitchen, Jan." she said as she looked into his eyes.

They glazed over, compelling him for the very first time. "As you wish." he said as he did just that.

What the hell just happened? Laura wondered as she was taken upstairs. 

She snapped her fingers right before he reached his bedroom. 

"Laura?" Jan asked her. 

"I'm here, baby." she said, cupping her boyfriend's face and gently kissing him. I have to talk with dad about this, but not now. 

"How did we get here?" Jan asked her next.

"I uhm wanted you to take me upstairs and so you did." Laura said with a sigh as she felt her feet touch the ground again.

Jan opened his door for her. 

There she dashed inside, dropped her clothes and lay down... but not on her back, oh no, on her stomach. 

Laura even gripped the sheets as she looked back at him. 

"Wow, you DO have the most beautiful ass in the world, Laura!" Jan exclaimed as he began to takes his clothes off. 

"Thank you, Jan." she said softly as she blushed. "I need you to take me this way." 

"Why this way?" Jan asked as she pulled his briefs down to show his hard cock. 

"Because it's the only way that I can't bite you and I don't want to bite you just yet." Laura said.

"I've fantasized about you ever since you rescued me from Corey... I know I said I didn't need any help, that I could handle him myself, but still, that was very brave of you, my hot sexy boyfriend." Laura said as she looked at him as he neared the bed. 

"Please? I need you to fuck me doggy-style." she whispered, but she didn't look at him, afraid she was doing that same weird thing again. 

"Baby, I'll do anything for you." Jan said as he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck.

"Now. Do it now, please Jan." Laura said as she swallowed. How would it feel now that it was going to be real?

"Hush, Laura, I will, my beautiful sexy girlfriend with the most beautiful ass in the world." 

Laura's cheeks reddened at that, but that soon changed back to her original color as she felt the push inside her ass. 

"Ahhh!" Laura groaned out. 

But that wasn't all that Jan did. He palmed her breasts as he slid in and out of her at a slow speed.

"Ohhh Jan!" she moaned. "Harder." she whispered.

He gently added more speed to his thrusts. 

"I love you so much, I'm glad we get to be together now." Laura whispered, giving in to her happy tears.

"I love you too baby, I've wanted this ever since I knew your name." Jan whispered as he kissed her neck. 

He felt the tears on his arms but he didn't stop. Jan squeezed her breasts.

"'Oh My... squeeze them again!" Laura cried out!

Two squeezes followed right after that command. 

"I've bit you so many times now, I feel so ashamed for my lust." Laura whispered as she sobbed. 

"Don't be sorry, don't be ashamed, my love, it's what Vampires do." 

"But you're going to be a Vampire Slayer." Laura cried. 

If he could turn her around so he could look into her eyes without hurting her, he would have.

"Don't worry about that, baby, we can make this work." Jan said. 

Laura bit her bottom lip for a second.

"Okay, you're right. I need to relax." 

Jan decided that moment was the time to pleasure Laura some more. His hand went to her pussy... and slid two fingers inside.

"OHHH!!" Laura cried out. 

"You okay, baby?" Jan asked as he thrusted back into her ass again, followed by thrusting out, then back in again. 

"YES! It feels so good!!! Oh baby, I'm coming!" 

"Me too, Laura. Let's come together." he said, his fingers zig-zagging in and out of her pussy.

"Don't stop, Jan! PLEASE DON'T!" Laura cried out. 

"Never, until you tire of me."

"I'll never tire of my hot sexy Vampire Slayer with his big stake, I promise you that." 

This time Jan blushed.

"Awww baby," he whispered in her ear.

"It's the truth." she whispered back.

She arched her head back as she leaned into her boyfriend while letting out an earsplitting cry with only one word, well, one name as she got her first ever orgasm. 

That of her boyfriend.

All the while Jan felt his cum shoot inside her ass for the very first time, his Vampire girlfriend's ass. 

Jan lay back as he pulled out of her after his release, and soon Laura lay back against him panting in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, baby, that was amazing!" 

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Forbidden Love *Work In Progress*  
Rating: R/NC17  
Summary: They were your everyday normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Love to know what you thought of it so far.

They had slept together for the very first time.

No parential infleunce that had kept them apart. 

They had found their body to wrap their arms around and had held eachother close while they slept.

True to her nature, Laura had woken up only once just to admire that delicious male body that was all hers. 

To bite? Or just to admire?

The urge to bite him was there, yes, it was, but she didn't. 

She would protect him from every Supernatural threat that was out there. 

Because she is in love with him. 

~~~~ 

The day was finally upon them. Their 18th birthday!

"Uhn... I don't want to go to school..." Laura whined when she stretched herself, no longer holding her boyfriend in her arms.

"Me neither. Want to play hooky?" Jan asked her as he opened his eyes and did the same that Laura was doing. 

She laughed.

"I could stay all day in bed with you." Laura said as she kissed his lips, then down to his jugular. 

The need was there again, but all she did was lick along that side. 

Jan sighed.

"But we can't. We've got a rep to uphold." 

"That's right." Laura whispered. 

So Jan carried Laura into the shower with him. 

They kissed and squeezed eachother where it was possible to squeeze one another on their body, but Jan didn't thrust inside her. 

Okay, maybe a couple of fingers while the shower water rained down on them, and maybe Laura did jerk him off until she felt his cum against her body, which was slowly dripping down mixed with the waterdroplets to go down the drain. 

"Mmmm, Jan, just one taste?" Laura whispered against his skin. 

"Okay, my love." 

Getting his approval, she gently nicked him with her fangs and took a little of his blood.

Its scent always intoxicated her, empowered her.

She felt like she could take on anyone when in connection with her boyfriend's Slayer blood.

"Okay, that's enough." Jan told her and pulled back.

Her eyes had gone black and wanted to snarl for taking her treat away, but she suppressed it.

Her hands were the ones that stopped this wonderful shower.

"At least let me lick up the residual blood...?" Laura asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead." 

"There, all done."

They then got dressed and made breakfast which they happily ate together.

"Surely there must be a present here that my father left." 

"But we have to go." 

"It won't take a minute." 

"Okay, want any help?" Laura asked Jan.

"Nah, but thank you, Laura. I'm sure I know where my dad keeps his presents."

He went into the living room after putting the dishes in the dishwasher. 

Maybe there was something in the drawers.

He found a wrapped package which had his name written down on it. 

Jan opened package and found a gun with a note.

"Jan,

Knowing you, you would probably try and find your presents like you always do every year, well, I take it you've found this year's present. Happy Birthday, my Son! This gun holds 6 silver bullets and it is the only way to kill werewolves, like the one we've got running around who has killed your classmate Belle. Be sure to aim for the heart!

Be careful, my Son, I would not want to come home to find you killed by the same creature. 

Dad"

"Jan, come on! We're running late! The bus is leaving any second now!" 

Jan quickly pocketed the package and note in his bag. 

"All ready? Got everything?" Jan asked Laura.

"Yes, I was just..." 

Jan grabbed Laura and ran out of the house toward the bus. 

"waiting on you!" she said when the doors were about to close after they had gotten in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURA VANDERVOORT AND JAN BELMONT!" sounded throughout the whole bus. 

Well, the whole bus... only their friends.

"Aww, thank you everyone!" Jan and Laura both said.

They let go of one another and searched for a spot to sit. 

"So... what kind of presents did you get? Oh and speaking about presents, when do we give ours?" sounded from their friends.

"How about at the party tonight?" Laura suggested.

"Sounds great... say, do you even have time to buy the necessary stuff for said party? We'd love to help out if you can't." Cassidy asked.

"Thanks, that would be a great idea!" the couple responded.

"Alright! Ring that bell!" Jan's friends pounded their fists together. "It's a deal." 

Although I wonder what my Watcher has planned for me during my free period... Jan thought as they were getting closer to school.

Little did they know what would happen when the clock would strike midnight tonight...

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Forbidden Love (14/??)  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: would love to know what you thought of it so far.

The day was a fun day.

Jan did indeed have something to do during his free period.

Laura had insisted she be there for moral support, to see what it was that a Watcher and a Slayer got up to, but Annette O'Toole had strictly forbidden it.

Laura had even snarled at the Watcher and had been ready to attack her in the school library where he would have his training, but Jan had put his arms around her to calm her down, which worked.

"You know you two can't be together." Annette told Jan when he had turned back to her side after he had shoved Laura aside.

Jan had whispered something to her about going with their friends to get some drinks and food for the joint party tonight.

"For you, baby." Laura whispered to him and planted a big one on him before she left.

And not even with fangs either!!

"I know it's immoral, wrong, even dirty, but I am telling you, I do love her. Even though in the history of Slayers it has never happened before, although I guess so because nobody told me anything about the line of Slayers before, not even my Watcher," Jan told her as he dodged an attack and gave a roundhouse kick to Annette's shoulder pad.

"Fine, find it out for yourself then... if you are still even alive afterward."

~~~

Jan and Laura got ready for the party.

Laura stood in front of the mirror and smiled.

This time she was celebrating it with her boyfriend!

She was so excited for it!

The girl couldn't get her back zipped up.

"Baby?" she asked with a sideways glance at her boyfriend. "Can you help me zip up?"

Jan smirked.

"Sure thing, baby." Jan said as he stood behind her.

They looked at eachother's reflection in the mirror.

But what Jan did was totally not what he promised.

"Mmm, that feels good, you tease." Laura giggled.

Jan grinned as he kissed her neck again, and even used his tongue.

"Do you want to be a Vampire Slayer Vampire?" Laura blurted out then.

That made Jan stop.

"Don't joke about that, Laura." Jan said as he zipped her up in a speed so fast the zipper nearly broke.

Her reflection changed to one of hurt.

"I'm sorry, Jan. I was joking."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him to kiss him.

"Should I take the gun I got from my parents?"

Laura took a step back and looked at him with a frown.

"I kiss you to make up for my joke and you want to talk about taking your gun to the party? Where's the logic in that?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling. Must be my dormant Slayer side." Jan told her.

Laura shrugged.

"Whatever you want, baby."

Then she pushed him against the wall and kissed him again.

More and more her fangs showed with every kiss.

"Baby, control yourself... just a little." Jan whispered in a heated breath after kissing her back again and again.

What was she doing to him?

It was like she was getting hornier by the second.

"Alright," Laura whispered with a sigh, her fangs retracting again.

She hadn't had a drop of blood of her Slayer boyfriend all day.

The other guests arrived and a fun time was had by all.

Music was played and drinks were drank and of course there was dancing.

"Think we'll ever do a waltz?" Jan asked Laura.

"I don't know. Maybe." she said with a grin.

Right close to midnight they left the party... much to the confusion of the other guests.

Everyone wondered where they had gone.

In fact, they were in the woods... the same one where Belle had spent her final seconds of her life.

"Why are we here, Laura?"

The clock in town struck... twelve times.

With the first one, Laura had ripped her boyfriend's shirt in two and pushed him against a tree.

"Baby, I need you... so bad." Laura whispered as she kissed him hard and passionate, her lips on his, then on his chest.

She grabbed his pants and unzipped him and took out his hard cock.

"I love you, no matter what happens to us because of our family business." Laura whispered in a sob before she took him into her mouth.

"Mmmmm Laura..." Jan moaned out as he held a handful of hair in his hand.

He moved teasingly while his cock was in her mouth being sucked.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was there with them.

"Perfect," he whispered as he watched them.

Then in a second Jan had pulled Laura from him and pushed her against the tree and buried himself inside her after tearing her clothes up.

A quick kiss on her lips, between her breasts, a quick finger between her wet folds before he sank that big cock of his inside her.

Laura moaned out loud when she felt him push inside her... and held on to him tightly.

She couldn't control it any longer.

The hunger had been there before she had turned eighteen, but now... it was there a hundredfold.

She needed his blood so bad.

Uncontrollable need made her fangs come to the fore and she bit him hard.

"Laura, stop..." he said, trying to kiss her cheek but kissing her hair instead.

More and more she took... until she heard a twig snap.

"Corey!?"

"Hi sweetheart."

Corey Sevier was enveloped with a thick bush of hair all around his body.

"Nice to see you still recognize me, even like this." he growled.

Jan, bleeding from the tiny bitemarks on his neck, took the situation all out of context.

"Sweetheart?! What?!"

"That's right, Jan Belmont," Corey spat, that last name like it was a foul tasting thing in his mouth, "we loved eachother long and hard behind your back... that ban at our club was all for nothing, see? She did love my touching her back then."

"Laura?" Jan asked her, but it came out in a pained whisper.

She held him.

"It's not true, Jan. He's lying. He's trying to bait you, trying to get you angry. You know I love you." Laura told him as she kissed him, trying not to concentrate on his blood.

"You're delusional if you think I liked that!" Laura screamed at Corey. "We never hooked up and you know that, maybe in your sick delusional fantasies you thought we did all that!"

"You're... the one... who killed Belle..." Jan groaned from pain.

"Wow, clever much?" Corey asked.

"Of course it was me. Such a tasty little thing. After I am done with the two of you, her sweet girlfriend is going to be next." Corey growled grinning.

Corey took a step closer.

Laura had turned Jan around so he was facing Corey, so his cock was no longer inside her.

"Whoa there, Jan, not looking so good are you? Trust me, Laura, my cock would have been better..." Corey chuckled.

"And then we have you... what are you baby? Are you a Vampire?" Corey asked Laura as he saw her facial features.

"The town will hunt you down, Laura, and you don't want that, do you?"

"They wouldn't. My parents..."

"Are Vampires too? Huh, I'm surprised they didn't do anything about you lot."

"The same... can be said... about you!" Jan told Corey.

"Why you.... you'll be the first to go, I never liked you that much anyway... always such a loser with your hoodie and your earphones. What were you listening to anyway? Porn?" Corey asked with laughter.

Jan had had it.

In a blink he had whipped out his gun, which was surprising he could still do that due to his injury.

"What's that gonna do? The only way to kill me is..." Corey started, but was cut off.

Jan clicked back the safety from his gun and aimed.

"Silver bullets, I know." he said with a smirk as he let loose.

All the bullets that were in the gun.

Corey fell to the ground.

"Jan, you did it! You saved us! You avenged Belle!" Laura said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"I know..." Jan said as he fell to one knee.

"JAN!!" Laura screamed!

"I love you..."

"I'm sorry!! Jan, I'm so sorry!!! I couldn't help myself!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Laura cried out as she held Jan in her arms.

She raced back to their houses and burned the torn clothes in their respective fireplaces and put on some normal clothes.

How could you get someone to the hospital in town clothes?

She raced to the nearest hospital.

"Please!!! I need help!!! It's my boyfriend!!!" Laura cried.

~~~~~~

The next morning...

Jan awoke to a huge bandage in his neck and a blonde in a nurse's outfit in his hospital room.

"Laura?" he asked.

The nametag (that's weird, Laura doesn't have a nametag?) read a different name.

"Is Laura your girlfriend? Sorry, I'm Rebekah."

"Oh, I see. Rebekah... Mikaelson?" Jan asked, wondering about the last name.

It didn't sound familiar.

"Yeah, that's me." Rebekah said with a chipper smile.

"Your girlfriend left a few hours ago though. It's a miracle we managed to bring you back!"

She looked like she was going to cry as well.

Then people barged into the room.

"Is my son okay?!" asked Simon Belmont.

"My baby! My baby!!" exclaimed Jan's mother.

~~~~~

Elsewhere, Laura had cried herself to sleep.

And stayed that way until the door to her bedroom opened up.

"I told you that boy was going to be trouble!!!"

~~~

When Rebekah saw Jan's parents come into the hospital room, she zipped away.

Let the real nurses handle his release, she thought with a grin as she returned to her home.

"How was your shift, my dear sistah?" Klaus asked her when she walked in.

"Yes darlin' sistah, do tell us." Kol said as he looked up from the table.

"Either we have a huge problem or we have gotten a huge break..."

"What is it, Rebekah?" Elijah asked as he came in with coffee for all of them, with just a sprinkle of blood in them and handed them out for everyone.

"It can't be both ways, Rebekah dear sister." Finn said as he joined them at the table.

"I just helped a Vampire Slayer come back to life at the hospital during my shift." Rebekah told them as she took a swig of her coffee.

Klaus's eyes lit up.

Finally, after all this time.

"And? Spill it out dear sistah, or is that spit?" Klaus asked and laughed at his own joke, quickly picked up on by the others.

Rebekah sighed a heavenly sigh.

"His blood is delicious..."

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Forbidden Love (15/??)  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Pretty please?

"Can I please go?" Jan asked the nurse. 

It was just so boring here in the hospital, confined to a hospital bed. 

That and the fact that the bite had been beginning to heal, if not was already healed thanks to the fact that he was the Slayer. 

"I would advise against it..." the nurse said as she looked from him to his parents and back again to Jan, "but your parents actually wanted you back home as well, so by all means you're free to go." she said as she waved a hand that meant to say 'shoo, shoo'.

Almost like she knew what kind of person the hospital was dealing with... no, that was crazy right?

So Jan signed his release papers.

"I knew this was..." Simon started.

Jan whirled on him the second they were nearing their car. 

"Don't start on me, Dad. I know she's trouble! You, Mom, even my Watcher want me to stay away from her! You were right all along, okay? Is that what you want to hear? Even her parents were right! Have you never been in love before you got together with Mom?" Jan said, not caring if he were causing a scene.

This rush of emotion brought tears to his eyes. 

"Can't you just be happy for me?" 

"How can we be happy for you if your girlfriend drained so much of your blood while you were fighting a werewolf?" Simon asked, more like deadpanned, as if it was the most normal topic in the world to talk about Vampires and Werewolves.

"If it wasn't for the bullets..." 

"I don't want to hear it! Be thankful you had that gun and bullets on your person!" Simon shouted at him.

"Dear, please, he's been through a lot." 

"Do you think I don't know that? Which is why we must act right away and go back home to tend to our guests!"

Jan blinked. "Guests?"

A beat followed. "Do I have to be there? Or wait... is my presence required?" 

"Well, yeah. Since they came back with us from the Council."

"Oh." Jan said. 

That was the last thing he said during the ride home...

~~~~ 

"I love him! I can't just forget about him! What do you two want me to do?" Laura cried as her parents had entered their room. 

"He loves me, I can't just ignore him and not pretend there never was anything between us." 

"You've disobeyed us, Laura, and for that there will have to be consequences you won't like."

"Like what? You'll ground me?" she asked.

"We could do that. For a few days at least."

Laura dashed off. 

~~~~ 

"I expect they've released him from the hospital?" Klaus asked Rebekah. 

"As we speak, they will probably have done so yes." Rebekah said. 

"Enough talk of him, sistah, I'm bored. Let's go to the bar and maybe pick up someone fun. What do you say, bro?" Kol interjected.

"I've no interest of drinking and picking up anyone." Rebekah said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

"What if your patient will be there, my dear sistah?" Klaus asked with a grin. 

"I don't care. I'll get him on my own time. Who knows, maybe his girl will be there for you to pick up. Last I heard, he got banned from the establishment because of a fight with a fellow classmate." Rebekah told them.

"Well, well, aren't you the go to person for information?"

"Just go already. Do have fun. And stay out of trouble." 

"Yes, Mom Rebekah." 

~~~ 

She had to get away from them. 

If she couldn't be with him, she couldn't be with anyone. 

Laura arrived in front of the bar and entered after she had tried drying off some of her tears.

"Laura? What are you doing here all alone? Where's Jan?" 

Oh great. Company. Just what she wanted. 

She looked at the person who had spoken. 

Tom. 

"Decided to go for an extra drink after the party, Tom?" she asked as she sat down next to her friend. 

Tom frowned. 

"Are you okay, Laura? You don't look so good." 

"I..." 

"Have you been crying?! What did he do to you?" 

"He didn't do anything. Something... something happened to Jan. Our parents were..." Laura started. 

It was so hard to say those words.

"They were right. We're not supposed to be together."

"What happened to Jan, Laura? Why aren't you supposed to be together? What's all this nonsense?" Tom asked. 

"You remember what happened to Belle, right?" 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Jan?" 

I can't tell him he's the Slayer, I have to come up with something... will we ever tell them? Laura thought.

"He got attacked." 

"WHAT?! What are we doing here then? Where is he?" Tom asked in a panic.

"He's at the hospital, but I think he's already released. Not sure though." 

"Did he survive? What the hell happened, Laura? Tell me!" Tom said as he reached for her shoulders. 

The urge to fight him off rushed through her core, but he was her friend. 

"He... survived. He's going to be okay, Tom. Now please take your hands off me."

"Come with me to the hospital." 

"I can't, Tom." Laura said softly. 

I can't do this, she thought. 

"Y'know... the one who killed Belle?" she sighed. "It was Corey. He was the werewolf." 

"You're crazy, Laura." Tom said as he put a twenty down on the counter and left. 

I'm not, Tom, I swear to you I'm not, Laura thought. 

The bartender came by and asked what Laura would like to drink. 

All this was happening while being watched by Klaus and Kol...

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Forbidden Love (16/??)  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Pretty Please?

He couldn't take this any longer. 

Everything that had happened while he was with Laura and now this. 

Who were these strangers who were at their house as guests?

Would they be staying? 

If so, for how long? 

Enough is enough. 

"STOP THE CAR!" 

The car screeched to a halt. 

"Jan, why...?" 

"I can't deal with this. One night that's all I ask. I'll be there tomorrow and do whatever you all want from me, just let me have tonight."

"What are you talking about, So...?" his father asked.

Jan dashed out of the car and as he pulled out his cellphone and sent a text. 

"Hmm... I wonder what's gotten into him..." Rebekah wondered as she watched the scene play out from the sidewalk and decided to follow him.

~~~~~

"Well, well, well, a dashing beauty like you all alone on this lovely night? Where's your boyfriend, luv?" Kol asked as he helped himself to the seat next to Laura.

"Manners, Kol. Why hello there, mind if we sit with you?" Klaus asked as he put his hand on top of Kol's shoulder. 

Laura hadn't said a thing since Tom had left, in fact, she had been ready to call it a night and go home.

She smiled politely, ready to blow them off when she changed her mind. 

"Hi, no, that's okay, come to think of it I have never been spoken to like that before." her face first blushed then her smile disappeared when she heard the question where her boyfriend was. 

"Probably saving the world, one... thing at a time." Laura continued, wondering if they knew there were Vampires and werewolves around. 

Yet there was something... off about these two, but she could not place it. 

"Wonderful. Shame about your boyfriend though, we would have loved to meet him, ain't that right, Kol?" Klaus asked as he sat down in the other seat opposite Laura. 

"Yeah? If you tell me your names I will be sure to mention you two to him when we cross paths again..." Laura said, then added softly. "If we ever do again, that is."

Kol's eyes shone. "What was that, darlin'?" 

"Don't pry, Kol. My name is Klaus Mikaelson and this is my brother Kol." Klaus said by way of introduction. 

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Laura Vandervoort." 

Of the Vandervoort family, hmm, I see, Klaus thought. 

[She's a Vampire too] he sent to Kol.

[Delightful to hear, brother.] his brother replied to him. 

Laura wondered if their names meant anything special like if she had heard about the Mikaelsons before, but it didn't ring any bell to her. 

"Won't you have a drink with us?" Klaus asked her. 

She shook her head. 

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. It was nice meeting the both of you though. I'm sure we'll meet again soon. You two have a good night." 

"Now are you sure you want to go out there alone? Who knows what evil men there are who would want to get lucky with a girl like you? Or would like to take a bite out of you?"

Laura's eyes went wide. Something seriously was off with these two. 

Do they know about Vampires? 

"I can handle myself." she said, unintentionally showing her glowing eyes to them. 

"Looks like she can handle herself, Kol." Klaus said.

"Right you are. Well then, have a pleasant night, Miss Vandervoort." 

Laura nodded and after wishing them the same she left. 

"Well, I do hope our dear sistah Rebekah is having a lot more luck than us tonight..." Klaus said as he got off his seat and went to the bar to order more drinks...

~~~~ 

Tom was almost home when he got the text. 

Meet me at the spot. 

He frowned and wondered why Jan would want to meet there. 

They hadn't met there in a very long time. 

Things with Erica were still a question mark, he hadn't even told her about his feelings for her yet. 

Then again, most of their friends hadn't told their feelings. 

The only ones that had were Jan and Laura. 

And now they weren't. 

Or there were some problems.

Tom had no idea what that was all about. 

So he went to meet up with Jan, but encountered a blonde in front of their clubhouse spying through the windows.

"Where the hell is he? Tom is never late." Tom could hear through the window, he had a clear view of Jan from outside.

"Laura?" Tom asked. 

The blonde turned around but it wasn't her.

Is she the reason Jan and Laura are broken up? Tom wondered as he saw Rebekah in front of him. 

"Why hello there." Rebekah said with a charming smile. "I think you mistake me for someone else." 

Jan decided to get up from the chair he was sitting in and saw this girl who really reminded him of his nurse and Tom outside through the window. 

What the hell is she doing here? 

Then he decided there was only one reason she was here. 

He opened the door and faced them both. 

"Are you following me?"

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Forbidden Love (17/??)  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: They were your every day normal human beings... until their parents told them about the family business.  
Feedback: Pretty please? I know I'm taking a helluva long time :'(

Meanwhile...

The Belmonts almost were inside, ready to wait for their visitors when a taxi pulled up in front of their home. 

"Keep the change, buddy." a voice said. 

"Oh, Simon! They're here!" Simon's wife exclaimed as they turned around. 

"Wow, thanks, Sir, have a good night." the taxi driver told the man as the other one got their luggage. 

"Simon! Miranda! It's good to see you again... even though under these circumstances." said one of the two men. 

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Stephen and Robbie." 

"Now where's the guy hiding? Let us do this thing and he'll be uhm..." Robbie started as he looked behind and waited until the taxi driver had driven off, "Vampire-free." he finished with a smile.

"He's not home." Simon said. 

"What do you mean he's not home?!" Stephen asked in shock.

"Jan asked for this one last night by himself. Tomorrow he'll see the two of you." 

"What do you mean one last night by himself?! After getting..." 

"Please, can we continue this in our home instead of on the porch?" Simon asked. 

"Oh yeah of course. Be sure to set a large pot of coffee... but really, he's been in the hospital, roughly attacked by his Vampire girlfriend and he wants to have one last night for himself?!" Robbie continued as they walked through the front door and into their home. 

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid..." 

"Stupid?! It's a death wish! Which is why we need to do a locator spell right away!" Stephen exclaimed.

~~~

Rebekah smiled and grinned at Jan.

"Why... yes, as a matter of fact I am... hospital's orders. We are all concerned about you, Jan." Rebekah said as she dared to stand right in front of him. 

Her eyes glazed over, compelling him. 

"Get rid of Tom, Jan. Spend the night with me." 

"As you wish, Rebekah." Jan whispered before he turned his attention to Tom.

"I'm sorry for texting you at this hour, Tom. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" 

"Oh no no no, you're going to tell me right now what's wrong with you and Laura, buddy. I would do anything for you, and that's right, even get pulled out of my normal life at an ungodly hour to talk with my best friend! So speak up." Tom said defensively. 

"I'm in safe hands with Rebekah, Tom, don't worry." Jan told him. 

"No, that's not going to cut it, spill it! I already had a weird meeting with Laura tonight, and now you're acting weird..." 

Jan blinked. 

"Laura?" 

"Yeah, your GIRLFRIEND. No offense, Rebekah, was it? Look, she told me stuff, that Corey was a werewolf? I know, totally weird, right? There's something seriously wrong with her if she's acting like this, so I ask you, what the hell happened after the birthday party? Answer me that and I'll -" 

Rebekah growled and snapped Tom's neck, not killing him, just knocking him out for a while.

Tom fell to the ground. 

Jan just stared in shock. 

"It's alright, Jan, I wouldn't hurt you. He wouldn't go, so I had to do something." Rebekah told him with her compulsion. 

"I... I understand... Rebekah." he said.

"Good." Rebekah said and etched closer to capture The Slayer's lips with her own. 

Jan kissed back. 

"We can't here, someone could walk by..." Rebekah whispered as her hand slid between his legs to rub the front of his pants. 

"Where do you suggest we go?" Jan asked her. 

She grinned. 

"The cemetary... I know a crypt that isn't locked..." 

You'll be alive soon, Father, Rebekah thought.

To Be Continued...


End file.
